Devices and methods disclosed herein generally relate to image processing and, more particularly, to detection of a floating signature (i.e., a widowed signature) on a signature page of an electronic document, such as a letter, prior to printing.
More particularly, when a signed document (e.g., a letter or contract) is prepared such that its signature page contains a floating signature (i.e., a widowed signature), that signature page could, subsequently, be incorporated into a different text document for fraudulent purposes. For purposes of this disclosure, a “floating signature” or a “widowed signature” refers to a signature block (e.g., a signature line and associated text, such as signer's identification information) presented on the signature page of a document without additional document-specific text capable of distinguishing the signature page so that it could not be readily incorporated into a different document with the same signer(s). Thus, for security purposes (i.e., in order to prevent fraudulent use of a signature page), organizations, such as law firms, have established policies against the preparation and printing of any document wherein the signature page contains a floating signature. Given such policies, the person responsible for preparing a document can attempt to avoid the occurrence of a signature page with a floating signature using one or more different word processing commands (e.g., insert page break, keep together, etc.) during the preparation of an electronic document. However, situations often occur when these commands are not used and/or they are not properly used such that a hard copy of the electronic document is printed with a signature page containing a floating signature. Thus, there is a need in the art for devices and methods for detecting a floating signature (i.e., a widowed signature) on a signature page of a text document (e.g., a letter) prior to printing.